Mary Jane
by Ninjette Twitch
Summary: Relena has had a hard day. She heads to her room before bed to meet up with her good friend, Mary Jane. Sitting on her balcony, she gets caught by you-know-who. ;) Fair warning: This fic contains drug use. Just a little pot. ;) OneShot 01xR


Gundam Wing isn't mine. You guys know that already.

If you haven't guess by the title, this fic contains the drug weed, also known as Mary Jane. If that makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to read this fic. I'll understand, I promise. We're still friends. ;)

On we go!

~*~v~*~

Man, it had been a long day! Full of speech writing and paper signing. I'm exhausted. As I walked in bedroom, I started stripping. What I needed was a hot shower and a visit from my girl. I smiled at that thought as I stepped into the shower. I stood under the hot water for a few minutes, letting my stress and worry be rinsed away. I welcomed the heat.

After a few more minutes, I quickly washed up and got out. I towel dried my hair and pulled on my PJs; a pair of short shorts and a tank top. I know, I know. The way the public looks at me, I should be wearing some thick, cotton night gown. But fuck that! I'm going to be comfy in my own home!

Yeah, I said it. Fuck. I've been hanging around Duo too much. Much too much! Between him and Hilde, I've developed the mouth of a sailor. I'm pretty good about hiding it though. It's very unprofessional to use that type of language at work. So I still play the role of the professional good girl. And it works.

I walked over to my bedside table and opened the drawer. Smiling to myself, I pulled out the small box that lay within. My girl. The box refused to open without the right combination on the front. I headed out onto my balcony where two chair sat, separated by a small, circle table with a mini trash can under it. The set was old fashioned and I loved them so much. They used to sit at my parents' house on their back deck. Mother knew how much I loved this set so she gave it to me as a birthday present. I took a seat in the chair to the right of the table and set the box down on said table. I leaned back and rested my head on the back of the chair, my arms on the arm rest and starred at the starlit sky. It really was a beautiful night tonight.

Oh yes. It had been a very long day. I was going to have to give a speech updating the ESUN on the Mars Terraformation Project. While working on that all day, my least favorite person in the work, Senator Jameson, called once again. He asked me out on a daily basis. It was flattering at first. Then it started to get slightly irritating. Next came creepy. He began calling every day. Now, he had moved on to what I like to consider, a stalker. He called multiple times a day; had sent flowers to my office. Then to my house. I was damn near close to letting Heero know. Yeah, yeah. I know I should have told him soon. Don't bitch at me, now. I just didn't think it was going to go this far. Jameson was starting to freak me out a bit. The flowers to my office was one thing. The flowers to my home was different. In my book, that's most definitely a step over the line. Yeah, it was time to tell Heero.

Heero. My chief of security and my personal body guard. And the love of my life. I was not his, but he was definitely mine. Heero never showed any affection, spoke very little, and stuck strictly to his job. He was meticulous when it came to my security. Too much so at times. Duo says "it's the only way he knows how you show you he loves you!" Loves me? Pfft. That's a laugh. I don't even think the man _likes _me that much.

I sighed and sat up in the chair, grabbing the box beside me. I smiled again at my secret box. It was hinged on in the back, allowing the top to open when it was unlocked. The rest of the box was solid wood with a small key hole in the front.…..or at least it appeared as such. I knew otherwise. The lock was just for show. I held the box with one hand, making sure my thumb pushed on the correct spot on the side. With my other hand, I laid my finger on the front and slid a panel of wood to the right. The box made a click sound and it popped open. I set the box in my lap and opened it completely, gazing at the content inside.

The box contained the following: a bowl, a blunt, a grinder, a lighter, and a bag of weed. Yup. That's right. I, Relena Darlian, Foreign Minister, smoked pot. And I loved it. I only smoked at home, after work, while everyone in the house believed me to be asleep. It was my own personal enjoyment.

I pulled out the bag of ganja and the grinder. After opening the bag, I brought it up to my nose and inhaled the stinky smell coming from inside. It was strong and glorious! I inhaled again with a smile before bringing it back down to my lap. Pulling out a few nuggets of the furry, multicolored plant with purple hairs, I plopped it into the grinder and began twisting. As I broke up the pot using the grinder, I thought back to the first time I had ever smoked.

**It had been a really bad day. I had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. The hot water heater busted midway through my shower. So with hair full of soap, I had to finish my shower in the freezing cold water. I was late getting to work. Heero was on a mission, leaving Duo to be my personal guard. Not that I minded Duo at all. He was so fun. But I missed Heero. He had been gone a few days and although he called to check in with Duo, at least I knew he was okay. Jameson was beginning to get on my nerves. That man had to oppose EVERYTHING I said or did. There was a stack of papers on my desk that needed to be read over and signed with my consent. I had a proposal to write up. And on top of all that, my secretary had called in sick today, leaving me to answer all the calls that came in.**

I put the grinder down on the table and grabbed the blunt. Using my nail, I opened it with a slit in the side all the way down and emptied the tobacco into the trash can under the table. I started to lick it, getting it ready to be rolled.

**Duo had noticed how rough my day was that day and offered for me to have dinner with him and Hilde. I accepted. I desperately needed to do something different and I hadn't had dinner with them in a while. I knew Duo was going to try to get me to drink, too. That I wouldn't do. I definitely did not need to drown my sorrows…..no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't expect what I found there, though.**

**The dinner was nice. Hilde had cooked some delicious honey garlic chicken with Italian style potatoes and green beans. It was amazing. And I do admit, I had some wine with dinner. I felt a bit loopy as three of us made our way to the living room. I wasn't drunk; just feeling good. Duo and Hilde sat on the couch opposite of me. A coffee table separated us. We began chit chatting, gossiping, and talking. It wasn't until about an hour later that I noticed….**

**There was an ashtray on the table. An ashtray! Neither Duo nor Hilde smoked cigarettes. I looked up to see Duo giving Hilde a kiss as an apology for an earlier comment. I looked back down to the ashtray and examined it a bit more. There were a few tiny pieces of what looked like a home rolled cigar. I reached out and picked one up. "Guys. What are these?" I asked as I looked it over. The giggling across the table immediately stopped as the couple saw what I was holding. When I looked up, both of their eyes were wide open. **

**Suddenly, Hilde turned to Duo and smack him hard in the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You were supposed to clean this up before she got here!"**

"**I'm sorry. I forgot the ashtray! I got everything else!" He whined.**

"**Everything else doesn't matter when you forget the roaches!" Hilde hollered.**

**My eyes widened and I dropped the thing in my hand. "A roach?! Why do you have roaches in an ashtray!?" I rubbed my hand on my pant leg, as if ridding myself of the bugs feel. Although…..it didn't feel or look like a bug.**

"**It's not that kind of roach, Princess." Duo said. **

**Hilde turned on him again. "What are you doing?"**

"**I'm just going to tell her." He answered.**

**I frowned. "Tell me what?"**

"**Do you really want to do this?" Hilde asked softly.**

"**Tell me what?" I asked louder.**

"**Lena, we smoke pot." Duo replied.**

**I blinked. I blinked again. Duo and Hilde were staring at me, awaiting my reaction. I blinked again.**

"**Pot?" I asked. I knew what it was. I was just in shock.**

"**Yeah. Weed. Marijuana. Mary Jane. Kronic. Ganj-"**

"**I KNOW WHAT IT IS, DUO!" I yelled. They both fell silent. I took a moment to process what I was being told.**

**My two best friends smoke weed? How could I have not noticed? How long has this been going on? I looked back to the ashtray. I wonder what it tastes like; how it feels. To be completely honest, I had always wanted to try marijuana.**

"**Can I try it?" I asked timidly. I met their wide eyes again. Suddenly, Duo broke into a grin.**

I opened the grinder and poured the contents into the now ready blunt. I already knew I didn't need to worry about seeds and stems. This was premium shit. It wouldn't take much to do the job. As I began rolling the blunt into its proper form, I realized I probably could have used the bowl and it would have been just right. But I much prefer a blunt.

**Duo jumped up from his seat on the couch and ran down the hall to their bedroom. Hilde leaned closer to me. "Are you sure about this, Relena?" She asked.**

**I smiled and nodded. "I'm positive."**

**At that moment, Duo came running into the room, carrying the stash box. Without a word, and only a grin covering his features, he popped the box open and pulled out his grinder that already contained the plant. I watched fascinated as Duo rolled a blunt in what seemed like seconds. He must really know what he's doing…..or he's been doing this for a long time. Maybe it was both. I'm not sure. But one thing I did know: Duo was a pro.**

**He lit the now finished blunt with the lighter he pulled out of the box. He puffed a few times before passing it to me. "Just lit it lightly and inhale. Hit it twice. Then give it to Hil." **

**I took the blunt from his hands and looked at it. The couple across from me looked on in wonder. I took a deep breath to prepare myself. Then I hit it.**

**It tasted delicious! I can't lie, I coughed my ass off. But Hilde said that was to be expected. I hit it again and passed it to Hilde. My lungs burned as I coughed. I watched as Hilde hit it next and coughed as well. Not as hard as I did. But she still coughed. Duo on the other hand, didn't even look as though he wanted to cough. He took it like a champ.**

**We smoked half of the blunt before Duo put it out in the ashtray. "This is really dank stuff, Lena. You won't need so much." He explained. I frowned. I didn't really feel anything other than sore, burning lungs.**

"**I don't think it worked," I said. Duo leaned back on the couch with a smile.**

"**Give it some time, babe." He answered.**

"**Yeah," Hilde chimed in. "It's creeper."**

"**Creeper?" All these different terms were starting to confuse me.**

"**Yeah. Creeper. It creeps up on you." Duo explained. "Then BAM!" Everyone jumped, including me. "It hits you like a brick wall!"**

I licked the blunt, sealing it shut. Grabbing the lighter from the box, I used it to dry the blunt. I'm not patient when I don't have to be. As soon as it was dry, I stuck one side in my mouth and lit the other. I inhaled deeply and held my breath, holding the smoke in as long as my lungs could take it. I smirked to myself and, holding the blunt like a cigarette, I hit it again.

**As if all at once, a calm feeling came over me. And I was suddenly getting very hungry. Duo made a dumb joke that was oddly hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing. Neither could Hilde. I felt my stress from the day melt away as I sunk deeper into the couch. **

**This was it. This is what I needed in my life.**

**I told Hilde this. We started smoking together more and more. On my birthday, Duo presented me with his box. Inside was my own grinder, a bowl, and a bag of amazing weed. I was so happy. Hilde taught me how to roll my own blunts. Whenever I needed that luscious plant, I went to Duo and he would sell me some.**

**This truly was the best relaxation technique I had ever had.**

The stars shinned above me. I watched them twinkle as I hit the blunt once again.

"Relena?" Came a voice from behind me. I jumped a foot in the air and immediately dropped the blunt. I stood and whirled around to see Heero standing in the doorway of the balcony. "What are you doing?"

I stood speechless as I wracked my brain for an excuse. Smoke was burning my lungs as I had yet to exhale my last toke. I slowly released it and watch as the smoke lingered between us before heading up to the heavens. Heero looked at me with a shocked look on his face. It was a little weird seeing him with such an odd expression. I wanted to giggle but held it in as I knew this was not the time to be laughing. "Heero! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be, you know, walking the halls or checking for bugs or something?" Man, I sounded pathetic. Why was I acting like nothing was happening? Like he didn't just catch me toking up. I rolled my eyes at myself. I'm so stupid.

Heero watched the smoke rise before setting his gaze back to me. "You're smoking?" He asked. Man, he caught on quick. He began walking toward me and his gaze fell to the ground next to me where the blunt lay. I quickly dropped to pick it up, but he reached it first. Shit, he was quick! Or maybe it was my reaction time.

He held it in front of his face and anger flared in his eyes. I reached out to take it from him but he moved his hand. "That's mine. Give it back!" I heard come from my mouth. Did I really just say that?

"Relena, where did you get this?" He held it in front of me again. I stayed silent. Duo would surely be a dead man before the sun rose if Heero knew I had gotten it from him. "Who is your dealer?" He growled out. Against my better judgment, I giggled. Duo. A dealer. True he sold it to me. But he only charged me so he would have the money to be able to get more. I guess technically he _was_ a dealer. But only to me.

Heero's face turned red in anger at my giggle. I quickly straighten up. "I'm not telling you who my "dealer" is." I used the finger air quotations and everything. Heero looked down to the table and saw my box. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Heero looked back to me and grabbed my arm.

"Relena-"he started. But oh no. I wasn't about to get yelled at. I jerked my arm from his grasp. He looked shocked. Yeah, well, wait til he hears this!

"No! Don't "Relena" me. I don't want to hear it!" I spat.

"Relena, this is marijuana!" He stated. Duh!

"I know what is it, Heero. I'm not an idiot."

"Really? Could have fooled me." He spat back. I know my eyes grew 3 sizes. Did he really just call me an idiot? I raised my hand to smack him. But of course, that damn man is so fast. His hand shot out to grab mine in mid-air. "Where did you get this?" He growled softly as he glared at me. He knew better though. That glare didn't work on me. I glared back, turning his into a staring contest. Who would win? I would.

I smirked and with my other hand, I reached out and grabbed the blunt from him as I pulled my other hand out of his and took a few steps back. He stood his ground, glaring. That glare scared so many. But not me. In fact, I found it incredibly sexy. I could seriously drown in those Prussian Blues. They made my stomach do flips and my lower extremities burn like fire.

"Heero," I started slowly. Get it together, girl. "I'm not going to tell you where I got it. There is enough bloodshed in the world without you adding to it tonight." He huffed in agreement. "And I am not an idiot."

"That stuff is bad for you." He argued.

"No. It's bad for the rest of the world if I DON'T have it." I answered back. Then, as if to drive the point home, I hit the blunt. Right in front of him. He just watch, an unreadable expression on his face. I blew the smoke out slowly. If Duo could see me now. I know exactly what he would say. 'You did what? In front of who? Damn, you're ballsy! You didn't rat me out, did ya?' Yeah. I would definitely have to tell him about this later. I focused back on Heero. "Listen, Heero. I know pot gets a bad rap. "It's a gateway drug. It makes you stupid." Blah blah blah. Do you want to know what it really does? It makes me relax. And most of the time, hungry. I've been sleeping better. I've been eating better. And I'm getting more work done then I was before because I'm not exhausted or unfocused."

"Relena…" he started again. But nope. I wasn't going to let him talk just yet.

"Have you ever tried it?" I interrupted. He quieted and blinked a few times. "Should I take that as a no, then?" He still remained silent. "Don't knock it until you try it." I said and held out the blunt. He stared at it, then looked back to me, then back to the blunt. I took the blunt back and hit it again. "Heero," I squeaked out, still holding the smoke.

I walked up to him slowly and place a hand lightly on the back of his neck. My heart was racing as I pulled his head closer to mine. And he allowed it. I placed my lips gently on his and blew the smoke into his mouth. He inhaled! This was a shotgun. Duo had done it to me before, as had Hilde. But it had never felt so intimate with them like it did with Heero.

I reluctantly pulled away and watched as he exhaled the smoke and coughed. I hit the blunt again as I watched. This was incredible. Not only had Heero caught me toking up, but I had even gotten him to try it! Wait til Duo hears about this!

Heero finally looked back to me. He said nothing but I could see the inner battle raging in his eyes. I smiled. "Heero, I'm not snorting coke or shooting up or smoking crack or anything of the sort. It's just a little weed. It hasn't affected my judgment yet, has it?" I asked softly.

He frowned. "How long have you been smoking?" He asked.

"About 6 months."

"6 months?!" He gapped. Damn he looked so cute when he was shocked.

"Yeah, Heero. 6 months. And you didn't even know." I looked down at the blunt. There wasn't much left of it. Maybe a few hits. I looked back to Heero. "Wanna help me finish it?" He stared at the blunt again, the war still raging inside him.

Slowly, to my great surprise, he reached his hand out toward me. I handed the blunt to him and watched as he took a long puff. He sucked in a little air afterwards to hold in the smoke as he beckoned me to him. I smiled and walked over. Our lips touched again as he blew the smoke into my lungs. But this time it was different. It wasn't a light pressing of the lips like I did to him. It was passionate. It was an actual kiss.

When he finally pulled away, only because he were both out of air, I blinked a few times and looked up to him. "You know, we don't need smoke to do that again." I hinted with a smile. He smiled back (Yeah, I know, right?! He smiled!) and threw the rest of the blunt over the railing. "HEY! I wasn't done with that! I-" But the rest was cute off as he pulled me into another heart stopping kiss.

Our lips crushed together as his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me tight against him. I returned the favor, snaking my hands around his neck and tangling my fingers in his hair. This was my dream. At least I thought it was until I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I gasped in surprise. He took full advantage, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. Now THIS was my dream! I giggled against his lips at the feel of his tongue tangling with smile and I felt him smile against my lips in response.

We broke away, again not being able to breath. He smiled down at me and brought his hand up to run his fingers through my hair. Then it hit me. "I'm not going to stop smoking, you know." I said, bringing a finger to poke in his chest.

"Yeah, I know." He replied, bringing his hand back down to rest on my hips.

"And you're okay with that?" I was confused. I mean, I know he just smoked, which was incredible! But I didn't expect him to be okay with it just like that! I was very skeptical.

"I'm not completely okay with it. But I have notice a difference in you in the last few months and it's been for the better. If this is what's doing it, I can't help but accept it." He answered. I broke into a huge smile. This was amazing! I could smoke weed without having to hide it from him! "One condition." He tacked on. Of course. How could I not expect there to be a condition. I looked at him timidly. "From now on, we do it together."

"What?!" What?! What did he just say?!

"From now on," he continued, "we do everything together." He pulled me against him again. I broke into another smile.

"Oh, I think I can live with that." I pulled him into another kiss. The second of many.

I can't wait to tell Duo and Hilde this!

So there is it! I'm actually in the middle of another story but I had this idea and had to do it. It might come as a surprise, but I'm a big advocate of ganja. I don't smoke it anymore but I do miss it. I read a story about Duo being into hard drugs and I hated it! I couldn't even finish reading it! And I thought to myself, it wouldn't be bad if it was just pot but this is horrible! Light bulb! And seriously, I could see Relena needing to smoke a bit to take the edge off at the end of the day. She's got a lot going on!

This was my first first-person fic so I hope I did okay with it. Let me know.


End file.
